Little Nothing
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Brad x Omi x Yohji - A short continuation from Omi’s tea break in ‘Tonight’. A debate between Yohji and Brad is worth more than just words, defending their Omi.


Little Nothing

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: This just popped up randomly. It's a short continuation from Omi's tea break in 'Tonight' (I really hate that title… why am I not good in titles?). A short discussion between Yohji and Brad is worth more than just words. It's a picture of what life would be, were it normal in the house of Weiß and Schwarz.

Pairing: Crawford x Omi x Yohji

Note: The characters look like that from the manga.

_________________

Omi glanced back towards the hall, where Yohji and Crawford had gotten into another debate on drugs, society, today's women and children, and unforgivable crimes. Currently, what dramatic action they would take to punish whomever who would hurt their favorite bishounen. Omi couldn't resist the urge to smile.

…It was as normal as any day could get.

"If any lame ass even so got as far as to touch one hair on his head, my wire's out and it's curtains, baby," Yohji smirked. "Classic. Stylish. Not at all embarrassing, least of all to that sweet little thing…"

"One can see that," Crawford raised his brow; "Anyway, more style means a gun, and a suit. I'd blow their brains out were they so much as to even glare at him."

"Hah, then you'd better be ready to face the wrath of the Fujimiya," the brunet snorted in reply. "Anyway, I'd throw any bum who even looks at him out of the window from the 56th floor of that hotel downtown, right there."

"If they so much as even come within two inches of Omi, I'd launch an atomic bomb on their premises as well as shoot them to space, with my intelligence in these fields," the American stated solemnly. This was getting interesting.

"Well, if they even come one mile radius from within reach, I'd turn giant and stomp on them via the Hulk."

"You can't. The Hulk's American. _I'll_ stomp on them via the Hulk."

"Then I'll do Godzilla," Yohji reaffirmed his statement… well, changed it as he spoke. "If they even come one mile radius from within reach, I'd turn giant and stomp on them via Godzilla."

"Well, if they even spotted him from the other side of Tokyo, I'd shoot them, burn them, massacre them with a chainsaw and throw their cold dead body into Tokyo Bay."

"If they were even to look at him through a telescope from America, I'd hang them upside down, wait for them to suffocate, that being the most painful death ever, chop their heads off and bury them under my bed."

"If they were spying on Omi even from half the world away, I'd kill them and forfeit their body to their enemy for two Nittle Grasper concert tickets."

"Everyone knows Omi prefers Bad Luck. I'd forfeit them for two Bad Luck tickets, a tux, and a limo to drive my bishounen there in style!"

"_Your_ bishounen?" Crawford's eyes narrowed.

"MY Omi!"

"Mine!"

"No! You Schwarz word duplicating machine! I said it first!"

"I said it with more zeal, Weiß prostitute with a motor mouth!"

"No, you didn't! I did, and I said it first!"

"Why you ----"

"Yohji-kun! Crawford-kun! Tea's ready!"

Both men paused in mid sentence, staring at the kitchen doorway. Then they broke into grins. Yohji broke the ice first, though. "You'd think we were grown men."

"Yes, indeed."

"Ah, ha, ha! We're both so alike… liking that same guy, his pretty face…" Yohji sighed as he puffed on the last of his cigarette. "Aren't we?"

"Precisely," Crawford got up slowly. "I wonder how he feels."

"Probably numb from embarrassment," the brunet trailed his eyes on the doorway leading to the kitchen, his ears picking up the melody from within; a voice he knew so well and loved.

"Let's call this a temporary truce."

"Let's."

Crawford and Yohji shook hands, signaling the start of a brief respite, at least for their bishounen. They walked to the table, where the tea and biscuits were laid out.

In the kitchen, Omi stood leaning against the counter. Steam billowed from the kettle, and the fresh aroma of rose tea wafted round the summery little chamber. He couldn't help but smile at the few last comments. Omi had been far from embarrassed. In fact, he was more… flattered.

The sun shone through the open window, the birds singing cheerfully outside. It was… as normal as any day could get, at least for the brunet. A brief respite, in the heart of summer; on the fourth of July.

~*~*~ おわり ~*~*~

Notes: Hmm… I really like doing this, it gives me a sense of accomplishment, writing side-stories. :D What do you think?


End file.
